Ode To Harry Potter
by JojoOlivia
Summary: Based on Switchblade Kittens song. Ginny Weasley wants to express her love for Harry, in a special way. But on the way will she still love him like before? Find out.


A/N-Hi, I'm Spazzy Magee, some of you may know me from some Tonks fics, but I've stepped onto new territory.. It's also partly a song-fic. I doubt most of you will know a band called Switchblade Kittens. Well they made this song called Ode to Harry Potter- With sympathy for Ginny Weasley, yes well that's where this story comes in. Please don't look up the song before you read this. It's going to be funny. So here it is Ode to Harry Potter - With Sympathy for Ginny Weasley.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fiction, all I own is my binder full of stories and this chewed up pencil.**

**

* * *

**Tonks made her way to her room after work in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As she turned down the hall, nearly being trampled by the twins, she made to go straight to her room. But heard a soft sob and sniffle come from the door to her right. Tonks was pretty sure that was Ginny's room. Tonks cracked open the door softly and silently, which to get the silent part she had to lift the door up a bit. Poking her pink a_nd_ purple head into the room, she saw a rather pitiful sight before her. 

Ginny Weasley sat in a chair, at a large dark wooden desk in the corner of her own room. Among her floor was so many crumpled up pieces of parchment, the only floor you could see around her general vicinity was the area under her chair, where only one or two of the notorious balls rolled under. Ginny herself, had her arms folded upon the surface of the ancient desk, and her head rested on the top of her arms her red sprawled about. Her shoulder racked from her sobs as she cried as quietly as she could.

"Hey Gin', what's the matter?" Tonks said softly making her way over to her young friend. Ginny looked up at her pink and purple haired friend, for a moment then flicked her eyes to the partially opened door, where voices could be heard coming through. Tonks smiled acknowledging her then flicked her wand at the door. The door slammed shut-up Tonks flicked it again mumbling something. Then threw a paper ball from the ground around her at surface of the door, except it never touched it and just rolled back onto the floor along with it's crumpled counterparts.

"Thanks." Ginny said smiling for a moment then moving toward her bed, where Tonks sat down next to her.

Ginny took a deep breath, shuddering from all the crying for a moment then opened up. "Well, I told you how I've always had a crush on Harry for what? Four years now right?" Tonks nodded. "Well, I've decided to tell him how I feel about him. So, I thought I could just write him a letter or a poem, confessing my love for him, then put it like on his pillow or something. Then, he'd come and confess his own love to me and we'd live happily ever and so on and so forth." Ginny said, a slight dreamy look in her eyes. Tonks smiled. Then Ginny continued.

"But then I started thinking a bit more into it. What if he doesn't like me back? I could just picture him and my other stupid brothers laughing at the note. So, that's when I started crying. I mean, am I just doomed to being 'Ron's Little Sister' forever?"

Tonks sat there for a moment thinking about the situation then answered, "No. You've moved on with your Harry facade last year, by going out with those other boys. But now you've fallen back into the cycle. I think, that we need to get you out of the cycle. You can do better than Harry, believe me. I'm not saying Harry's bad or anything. I'm just saying that if he can't appreciate what's standing in front of him, then we have to make him realize it."

"But what if he actually does like me and hasn't said anything just yet? I've got to tell him somehow. Just so I'll know, as a person in one of Hermione's books says , 'It is better to be left than never to have loved.'" Ginny said standing up. Tonks snorted, then picked up one of her parchments and read the abandoned writing inside of it.

"Ginny, these are actually really good, but as said parchment can't give the feelings like those in words..."Tonks said absent mindedly, Ginny eyed her suspiciously.

Tonks looked up and gave a mischievous smile. "I kinda read some of Remus's books one night, but anyways. As I was saying, before my intellectual moment, you need to confess your love to Harry right?" Ginny nodded. "But, you want to make it special don't you?" Ginny nodded trying to understand what she was getting at. Tonks had stood up now. "Ginny can you sing?" She asked smirking.

"What? What are you getting at? I don't think I can sing." Ginny said. "You don't think. Well let's see, sing something I don't care what just something." Tonks said her arms folded. "No-way, I'm not singing for you, you maybe a good friend but I'm not singing for you to embarrass myself." Ginny finished sticking her nose up in the air defiantly. Tonks had taken her wand out.

"Sing."

"I said no-way."

"I'm a fully trained Auror don't make me use my weapon." Tonks stated holding her wand up.

"I'm not afraid of you, why do I have to sing anyways?"

"Can't tell you until you start singing."

"Your not getting a note out of me!" Ginny said.

"Fine be that way. _Cantodissus_!" Tonks said simply her wand pointed at Ginny. Ginny, who didn't see this coming, was now singing 'Spells around my Heart' By The Weird Sisters. Now, you wouldn't have expected this to come out of a 15 year old girl. But a rather perfect voice began to sing the song. Although her mouth moved, Ginny's expression turned to a glare at Tonks.

"_Finite Incantantem."_ Tonks said. She now had the most obnoxious smirk on, that Ginny thought only Draco could have.

"Great. Now I can put my mischievous plan into work." Tonks said in a dark voice tapping her finger tips together, then cackling madly. Ginny had backed up a couple of paces away from the cackling Tonks.

"Tell me Ginny, have you ever thought of starting a rock band?" Tonks asked. Ginny looked at her.

"Well, yeah like once or twice listening to The Weird Sisters too much. But never seriously." Ginny stated looking at Tonks curiously.

"So, you said you wanted to tell Harry your love for him, but make it special? Right? So, here you go." Tonks pulled a light blue piece of paper out of her purple cloak pocket and held it in front of her. Ginny took it and read. "Ministry of Magic's annual Talent show. All are welcome to come, anything is allowed. Money from the show will be given to St.. Mungos. The Talent show is the 15th of August."

Ginny looked up and smirked, "So your saying you'll help me start a band and at the, talent show I'll confess my love not only to Harry but to hundreds of others. Tonks you are twisted and yet I love this idea. Except one thing, trying to get my mum to let us get out of this house."

Tonks smirked and acted hurt, "My dear Ginny, haven't I already told you I was quite the troublemaker in my time? Are you underestimating my bailing techniques? Watch this." And with that Tonks stomped down to the kitchen where Molly was.

About 15 minutes later Tonks came back to Ginny's room smiling. "Did you say there was a problem getting to the show Ginny?"

* * *

A/N- The word Cantodissus, was just something I threw together really quickly. Canto means 'to sing' in Latin. While dissus, is just some bull-crap I made-up. Also, your probably what's with all the Tonks where's Hermione? Honestly would you count on Hermione to form a rock band? I have nothing against Hermione she a fricking awesome witch. Please Review, so I can see how you like it. And for you Ginny/Tonks fans out there, sorry there'll be none of that, just good friendships, like all should be. One final thing, sorry for no identation, my comp won't let me. Don't flame me please! 

Chapter 2: What did Tonks do while in Auror Training for a living? Will Ginny discover a new attitude in herself that will make her see the world in a different way? Will her love for Harry change throughout this experience. And who are Torry, and Celina? Find out.


End file.
